


5 Times a Villain Was Nice to Peter

by brittanyisart, censored, CyberSleuthCat, GreenPencil, LilacsAndLilies, Maya_Di_Angelo



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aaron Davis is a Good Uncle, Adrian Toomes is a Good Dad, All of the Villains care about Peter, And NYC loves him, Anti-Hero, Both is good, Electro is a worry wart, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Peter Parker Loves NYC, Theater Nerd Mysterio, These Villains are really protective, Twitter, Venom Is a Good Bro, Villains, and only theirs, and so is Electro, but only in some parts, he is their enemy, mostly in prose, no one else is allowed to hurt him, or Both, or possessive, soft villains, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyisart/pseuds/brittanyisart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/pseuds/CyberSleuthCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/pseuds/GreenPencil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Maya_Di_Angelo
Summary: and 1 time they protected him from someone who wasn'taka.Peter's getting really confused by all of these villains who seem to care about him????
Relationships: Aaron Davis & Miles Morales, Peter Parker & Spidey's Villains, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 83
Kudos: 685
Collections: Avidreaders Spiderman completed faves, Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. Electro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by: CyberSluethCat

Electro @IAmPhewPhew

I would like to draw attention to the matter of harming Spider-Man. Please, under no circumstances anyone other than us try to harm him in any way or we will destroy you. Good day.

* * *

Electro set his phone down, after sending the tweet. He was sitting in his living room, watching the news currently about Spider-Man. He frowned seeing that, to him, the webslinger wasn't fighting as well as he normally would be. It didn't look off enough to appear so to the general public, but Electro has known and fought the spider for the better part of two years, thus letting him see past the facade. It wasn't clear why Spider-Man was acting off, but Max 'Electro' Dillon knew it took a lot to affect him to an extent that was this noticeable. Max didn't care for most people, especially the webslinger, but he had some sort of charm to him that seems to have awoken his protective nature. So with a sigh, it was info hunting time.

A couple hours later, and what he ended up finding was the Freelance teenage photographer, Peter Parker, known for taking all of the daily bugle's good Spider-Man pictures. Max was semi impressed with how close Peter must have been to take some of the shots. He wasn't sure that one or two were actually taken by the teen tho, for he had been there and didn't see anyone resembling Peter that close to the fight. Now wasn't the time to dwell on that line of thought.

Instead it was time to get information about what's up with Spider-Man before Max's protective side got him worrying even more. He entered the daily bugle intent on finding Peter or a means to contact him. A window on the second floor had been left opened, allowing Electro a way in. Glancing around every corner, trying to be careful and quiet, he crept through the building. More than once there was a close call with him almost getting spotted. The annoying part of this was the kid didn't have an office or really a workspace here, due to be a freelancer.

Sighing, Max starts to leave, in order to figure out a different course of action, when a flash of curly brunette hair heading around a corner catches him attention. "Hey Kid, can you wait a minute?"

Peter turned around and stared at Electro. "Yeah, do you need something?" he answered after a second of confusion.

'Odd, I know that voice, yet I've never met Parker before,' Electro thought to himself. "If you don't mind, I was wondering if you could answer a couple of questions?" He asked.

"Ok...ask away" came the answer with a bit of hesitation.

"Is Spider-Man feeling ok? I figured you'd be the one to ask cuz you get so close to his fights to get pictures that you knew him so is he?" And then it clicked as soon as he said Spider-Man. Peter Parker is Spider-Man, that's why he can get those pictures from so close.

"Uh yeah, he's fine just-" Peter started to say before getting cut off by a gruff voice.

"PARKER, GET OVER HERE!"

"Sorry, that's my boss I'd better go see what he wants. Bye" Peter said and practically ran away.

Electro turned to go back to his apartment, a plan forming in the back of his mind.

* * *

It was pretty late before anything happened with Electro's plan. Lights flicked and popped as Electro drained power from a hydro power plant just on the outskirts of New York City. Spider-Man arrived pretty soon, having heard what was happening on a police radio scanner."Hey Electro, watcha doing this time?"

Electro spun to face Spider-Man. "Dragging you out of hiding. I want answers on who got to you," He responded with.

"What do you mean, who got me?"

"Kid, someone clearly did something that effected you recently, can't fool me with the act." Electro takes advantage of Peter's confusion while talking to reach over and grab him, and proceeded to lift him over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

Electro finally put Peter down when he made it to the top of building with a gargoyle on the roof. "Now, will you explain what you want with me?" Peter exclaimed.

"You, Parker, are going to tell me what happened to you that clearly your not at the top of your game like usual." Peter's face was still masked but the surprise at Electro knowing who he is was written as clear as day on his masked face. Electro snorts at his reaction. "Kid, it wasn't hard to recognize your voice earlier today after hearing it so often."

"It's not a huge deal, I just took a bad hit, cuz I was careless in a fight." Peter finally replied while moving to sit down, dangling him legs off the edge of the room. "Why'd you take me here anyway?"

"Kid, I've seen you on this roof before, figured you like this place or something."

"Oh....." Peter said, trailing off, not sure how to feel about Electro's seemingly being concerned.

"Don't take this to mean I care or anything other than me wanting to be the one who takes you out while your at your best, but you shouldn't be so careless in a fight." Electro said to break the silence after a moment, while trying to deny to even himself that he cared about the kid in spandex next to him. He turned to go." Cya around Spider-Man, I'll be going now that I got what I wanted."

* * *

Bulge ✔ @TheBulgeOfficial

Is Spider-Man planning a crime spree with the Villain Electro?


	2. Mysterio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by: brittanyisart

Peter was having a relatively good day, he was. That’s until he barrels into Theatre.

There, standing by stage, speaking to his teacher, was Quentin Fucking Beck. He was wearing a black shirt with rolled up sleeves, sunglasses and an obviously fake moustache.

Peter was indecisive on whether to roll his eyes or let the ground swallow him.

He settled on the former, seeing as anyone interested in assisting with the latter was currently unavailable. (Mysterio’s powers, as far as he knew, did not include making Peter-Parker-Swallowing Grounds.)

And after his run in with Electro, Peter was not gonna repeat this shit. Whatever gimmicks Mysterio got up to out of costumes were none of his business. If Beck wanted to infiltrate a high school in a, frankly terrible, disguise, then that was his business, and Peter would not interfere.

After all, that’s exactly what any regular sixteen-year-old kid would do.

He’s acing this secret identity thing. Tony should give him a trophy. It could be labeled ‘Best at keeping secret identities - Spider-man’.

“Good afternoon everyone!” Ms. Butter said, interrupting his fantasies, “Today we have a guest speaker! He deals in special effects and will be telling us about his experience in that field! Kids, please welcome Mr. Hines!”

‘Mr. Hines’ was greeted with an unenthusiastic round of applause.

“Good afternoon,” Beck, apparently Mr. Hines, said, “I want to start off with atmospheric effects – fog and rain, specifically. . .”

Peter zones out after that. There were better things to dedicate his brain capacity to. Beck in  _ his _ school, for example. That was a brain turner, and he pondered on it. Time flew by, until–

“Parker!” Beck called, waving excitedly for some insane reason, “Hey! Parker-! Peter Parker, Hey!”

Peter desperately ignored him, making a beeline to Betty Brant. They gave him a raised eyebrow, and gestured to Beck, who was still waving like an embarrassing soccer dad. Peter wanted to die.

“Someone else clearly requires your attention.” Betty said sternly. He gave Betty his best puppy dog eyes. Betty ignored his silent pleas and gestured towards his nemesis. 

He let out a deep, agonizing sigh, so Betty could understand how much they hurt him, before spinning on his heel and dragging himself towards his demise.

Said demise grinned at him as he approached the stage.

“Parker, hey!”

“Hi.” Peter replied with a tight smile. This was already turning up to be the most awkward conversation in his life. “What, pray tell, the fuck?”

Beck pulled out a newspaper –  _ The Bulge _ , ew – and there, splat on the front page, a picture of him and Electro. “I wanted to join in on the fun.”

Peter nodded like that’s not fucking insane, “. . .Right.”

“Wanna get ice cream?”

Peter blinked. Aunt May won’t be home until four, and he was hungry.

“Sure.” He said.

* * *

“No,” Peter said, “No way. We’re not going in civilian clothes, you dumbass.”

Beck made an offended noise from the back of his throat but didn’t comment on the jab. Instead, he said, “But–”

Peter glared, “No.”

“But  _ why not _ ?”

“Wow, it’s not like the media would speculate anything when Mysterio and a random teenager get ice cream together. Nah, it’s really not likely.”

“Ah,” Quentin nodded slowly, handing Peter his suit back, “makes since.”

Peter sighed.

* * *

**Bulge** ✔ @ TheBulgeOfficial

Spider-Man has ice-cream with a villain [Mysterio], instead of doing his so-called duty of fighting [villains]. Further proof that he is the true villain. 


	3. Vulture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by: censored

When Peter crawled out of the Parker’s tiny Queens apartment earlier that afternoon, the last thing he expected from his patrol was to be kidnapped. He’d been tailing the Vulture, had almost caught up to him, and then darkness.

He kept his eyes closed as he gained consciousness, allowing his senses to tune back into the present one by one. Sitting on a chair, his legs were tied to the legs, and his arms behind his back. He listened closely, expecting to hear water dripping from the ceiling, any stereotypical warehouse sounds, but all he heard was water boiling, idle humming, and a pencil scratching across paper in another room. It smelled like...spaghetti?

Peter finally opened his eyes, glad to notice that his suit was still on, his mask secure over his identity. He wasn’t in a warehouse...he was in someone’s living room? Glancing down, he noticed that he was tied to a wooden chair that looked like it belonged at a dining table, but had been relocated to the living room. He heard the humming stop from the kitchen, footsteps towards where he was, and braced himself. 

“Oh, good,” Adrien Toomes commented, wiping his hands off on a tea towel. “You’re awake.”

“What do you want with me?” Peter questioned, narrowing his eyes and feeling the suit’s eyes narrow in sync.

“Usually, for you to stop screwing up my plans,” Toomes hummed, tossing the towel over his shoulder casually. This was  _ so bizarre _ , Peter thought. He was in Toomes’ living room, the man in question had paused in his spaghetti dinner making to stare down his nose at Peter in contempt. “But, I don’t plan to attempt to kill you tonight. I need you for something.”

“...For what? Testing the seasoning in your pasta sauce?” Peter couldn’t help but make the joke. 

Toomes scoffed, “My sauce is perfectly fine. No, my daughter,” he paused, thinking through his words. “She has a chemistry test tomorrow and is really struggling to study. I’ve tried to help...but you seem to know more about chemistry than me.”

Peter blinked. “You...kidnapped me to help your daughter study for chemistry?”

Toomes’ mouth twisted into a frown, but he nodded. 

“Dude, you could have just  _ asked  _ me,” Peter grinned. “I love chemistry. I’d love to help, you didn’t need to knock me out.”

It was Toomes’ turn to blink in disbelief. “I could have?”

“Totally,” Peter nodded. “Chemistry’s my best subject.” He tugged at the ropes, more than capable of ripping the chair apart to escape, but he didn’t want to destroy their dining room chair. “Hey, uh, you could untie me. I promise I won’t destroy your house.”

Toomes evaluated him, relenting after a moment, moving to untie him. “Fine. But I swear-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Peter confirmed. “I know.”

Thirty minutes later, Toomes begrudgingly set an extra bowl of pasta in front of Spider-Man in gratitude. Peter paused his explanation about isotopes to tell him thanks before continuing. 

A week later, while Spider-Man was out on patrol, he spotted the Vulture standing peacefully on the roof of a skyscraper. He landed next him, cocking his head in question. 

“She got a 98% on her test and sent me out to give you cookies she made for you,” the Vulture held out a little tupperware full of fresh chocolate chip cookies, “as a thank you.”

Peter gingerly took the container of cookies from his hands, glancing down at them. They looked really good. “Tell her I said thank you for the cookies?”

The Vulture nodded. “And don’t worry about the tupperware. We’ve got plenty.”

With that, he flew off, leaving Peter alone on the rooftop. Peter watched him fly off until he couldn’t see him anymore before he sat down, prying the lid off the container and lifting his mask to take a bite. 

They were really good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat with me on discord SleepyBear#5902


	4. Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by: GreenPencil

As was common knowledge - because Peter was a terrible secret keeper - despite the fact he was in high school, Peter was a vigilante. A superhero. 

So when he found out that this black rip-off version of himself (seriously, who gave this guy the go-ahead with the symbol on his chest?) except with scary teeth and a weird tongue and, like, ten times Peter’s size - not that that’d been a problem before so he didn’t think it’d be one now - was eating people off the streets of Queens, obviously he was going to put an end to that. 

He was the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man! Not only was it morally and ethically wrong to eat people but also Peter couldn’t exactly be the  _ Neighborhood _ Spider-Man if there wasn’t a neighborhood to save. So, yeah, he needed to put this guy out of business before he put Peter out of business. 

Peter was swinging when he heard cries for help. He changed direction and in a few carefully thought-out movements, he was landing in front of Venom cornering what appeared to be a nice innocent woman - looks could be deceiving. Maybe she was a supervillain. Peter kind of doubted it though - and grinning with those terrible teeth that kind of creeped Peter out. 

Peter was pretty hyper-aware of his surroundings thanks to a few bad fights where he probably could’ve saved himself some injuries, so he noticed that they were in the Warehouse District and if Peter hadn’t been swinging nearby and had superhuman hearing, it was all too likely he would not have heard this woman. He could’ve been too far away and let this woman die like he let the others since he didn’t save them or get to them in time. After all, he’d never actually seen this guy before so there was no telling how many he’d killed on Peter’s watch.

Speaking of, this was the first time Peter had seen it and Peter needed to stop it, “Hey man, maybe leave that woman alone? I don’t really know what she did to you, but you’re kind of making a terrible first impression.” 

Venom turned away from the woman - who looked relieved to see Spider-Man but still terrified - and growled at Peter, an arm stretching out way longer than it’d been before. Peter lunged out of the way thanks to his Spidey-sense. Okay. So he hadn’t been expecting that. No problem, he could handle this. 

_ First thing’s first _ , Peter thought and swung off as Venom lunged again,  _ Lead it away from the woman _ . After more swift movements of dodge, swing, dodge, swing, Peter found himself in a warehouse pretty far from the woman. Peter hoped she was already running. But he wasn’t alone, Venom had followed just as he was hoping it would. 

“We have heard about you and we will stop you, Spider-Man.” Peter officially hated its voice. Why did it sound like that? But also, no, it wasn’t going to. Peter wasn’t going to just let it. He hadn’t even thrown any punches yet, he wasn’t just going to turn tail and flee. Clearly Venom had  _ not _ heard about this Spider-Man.

“Uhh, first of all, we’ll see about that,” Peter told it, arching a brow and leaping up as Venom came charging at him, maybe trying to get him by surprise. Again another factor Venom must not have heard about Peter’s Spider-Man. Anyone who paid attention could tell you Spidey had some sort of sixth sense that helped him in dodging. “Second of all, ‘we’? Should I use they/them for you or something? I gotta say, I’ve been using  _ it _ in my head exclusively. I know we’re fighting but I don’t wanna misgender you if you’d prefer another set of pronouns!” 

Venom didn’t answer so Peter assumed it was fine and if it wasn’t, it wasn’t Peter’s fault, he’d asked! Or maybe Venom  _ did _ answer with that awful screeching noise and Peter just didn’t understand. Ah, well, Peter had bigger issues. Such as the fact Venom was catching on very fast to Peter’s Spidey Sense. 

It shot out one arm, causing Peter to leap to the right where Venom had shot out another arm and tore at his arm, ripping the suit and giving him a few injuries with it’s claw-like nails.

“You might wanna clip those,” Peter offered helpfully before he shot out webbing and swung up and towards Venom, going to kick it’s eye. He landed a hit and Venom screeched, reaching up to grab at his leg. Peter shot another web, quickly maneuvering to the side and out of the way into a harsh landing from the somewhat unexpected turn. 

Venom’s arms stretched out in an attempt to grab Peter. Peter still had Spidey-sense though so he dodged with only minimal scratches to his face and the mask all over all being more of an annoyance than anything else. Whatever, this was secluded, Peter didn’t need it. It was like all his supervillains knew his identity by the end of a fight anyway, why should this one be any different? And with that rite of passage out of the way, “You’re officially my enemy!” Peter mock-cheered, giving a grin, “All my villains end up knowing my secret identity. I mean, so do my friends, because secrets are hard and I’m a terrible liar, but my friends don’t try to kill me, so I’d have to say you’re my enemy.” 

Peter made a move to dodge when Venom screeched and his Spidey-sense warned him a moment before he was slammed to the ground. Quickly two of Venom’s other appendages - another arm and a leg, hopefully not that tongue - came out to pin Peter which wasn’t cool because now Peter didn’t have the upper hand or  _ any hands to use to defend himself _ . 

It loomed towards him, grinning, saying, “We are Venom and you cannot defeat us, Spider-Man.” Peter bit back the sarcastic ‘no, duh, not in this position’ figuring it wouldn’t earn him any extra brownies points. 

Then it stopped. 

It just  _ stopped _ . It sort of stared at Peter and tilted its head. “You are a child.” It said, that horrible voice sounding perplexed. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m a teenager. Surprise!” He exclaimed, tone cheerfully mocking. Those were probably the worst last words anyone could have but go big or go home, Peter guessed. Although it was very unlikely he would actually be going home. 

“We don’t eat children,” It said, pulling its appendages - it was not the tongue, _thank_ _god_ \- back and frowning with those horrible teeth and mouth that seemed to literally always be smiling. Peter wasn’t complaining, he hated the smile, it was creepy. 

Peter processed the words and blinked. He was pretty sure he had a dumb look on his face but he’d thought he was going to die literal moments ago, sue him. “Wait, I’m sorry, what?” He regained himself, “Well, well, maybe you won’t eat people then? Because like, most people were innocent children once too, you know? They’re all children of somebody, you don’t need to kill them.” Peter rambled, trying to convince it. His senses were still screaming at him, kind of like an impatient child trying to get their mom to take them home. 

“We need to eat people to survive.” It argued, a pondering look on its face all the while despite it. “Spider-Man. Go before we change our mind.” It’s grin showed back up and it lowered towards him, snaking it’s tongue out. 

Peter shuddered and leapt away. He’d get it next time, he was sure. 

* * *

**grammy norma** @iremembertrees

anyone else notice how venom has exclusively been eating people with allegations against them after that woman claimed it let her go after spidey saved her?


	5. Prowler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by: LilacsAndLilies

At this point, Peter really should not have been surprised. All of the villains of New York seemed to want to talk to him instead of fighting. It was almost like they were… friends. Friends who happened to beat each other up almost every time they saw each other. Though the injuries had gone down rather dramatically recently, so he really couldn’t complain.

He was just trying to patrol when he came across the Prowler clearly threatening a bank guard. “Spider-Man isn’t here to save you!” The man declared in a loud voice, one that seemed overly dramatic. Peter could already tell this wasn’t what it seemed.

He swung up on top of the bank, looking down at the Prowler and the guard he was menacingly holding up in the air, the guard’s back pressed against the wall in a way that was intended to be threatening. “Actually, I am here.”

The Prowler looked up, and Peter could have sworn he saw a look of relief on the man’s face. “Spider-Man, you’re here!” The prowler tried to scowl, but it just ended up making his face look confused.

Peter grimaced. The dramatics were becoming increasingly clear and he had to admit, being a villain was at least a better profession than acting for this guy. “Let him go.”

“Only if you promise to come with me.” The Prowler’s voice sounded almost… pleading? This was only getting weirder and weirder.

Peter squinted at the man, trying to figure out what his plan was. “Sure.” 

The Prowler dropped the guard instantaneously. “Great. Let’s go.” He ran into an alleyway, and Peter really couldn’t do anything besides follow. Technically, he could have just left, but he was curious to see where this was going. He had a feeling the Prowler wasn’t looking for a fight.

It took them about 10 minutes to reach an abandoned warehouse. Peter shuddered involuntarily at the sight, he had spent far too much time in abandoned warehouses. The Prowler was still in front of him, but he had slowed down, and Peter could tell them were almost there. “Hey, Prowler, how much further?”

The man turned back and scowled, but it was dimmed by the clear worry on his face. “We’re almost here.” This was starting to really confuse Peter.

The Prowler led him inside and Peter wasn’t sure what he expected, but it definitely wasn’t a teenager wearing a fake Spider-Man mask that looked like it had been bought at Party City. 

The villain in question darted around the empty room, checking to make sure no one was watching before coming back to stand in front of Peter. "Spider-Man, I know we've had our differences, but I hope you can put them aside for this. This is my nephew." He gestured to the boy in the mask, who had gone ramrod straight and was clearly staring at Peter, assuming the mask would hide his blatant awe. "He… has powers like yours."

Peter’s eyes flitted between staring at both of them, squinting at the teenaged boy. "This is just some practical joke right?"

The boy took a step forward. "It's not. I was just minding my own business when this spider bit me and now I stick to stuff and I'm really strong and then I found out my uncle was a villain…" he paused to glare at the Prowler, who seemed racked with guilt. "And then he said he would take me to meet you and oh my god you're so cool, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you." 

It took Peter a couple seconds to process everything the kid said. Was this what listening to him talk was like? "I-" he sighed, looking at the pleading look on the Prowler’s face. "Alright, I'll help you out."

"Yes!" The teen fist pumped the air and the Prowler was smiling at him gratefully. 

"It's getting late now, so we'll start tomorrow, here, at 4:00." He turned to look at the Prowler. "I assume you'll be here too and I don't need to worry about you taking advantage of me not being available?"

The villain nodded frantically. "I'll be right here."

Peter smiled. "See you tomorrow then." He saluted at them and swung away, hoping to get one last round done before going home. As he left he could hear the teen whisper, "Oh my god, I'm going to train with Spider-Man, this is the best day of my life," and if Peter grinned at that, no one had to know.

* * *

He assumed that was the end of that, be he apparently assumed wrong. After his patrol he had settled on a rooftop, hoping to enjoy a few minutes before going home to do homework. Of course, those few minutes were interrupted by the Prowler coming up from behind him and sitting down next to him. "Thank you for doing this for him."

Peter smiled. "Of course. I'm always willing to help people who need it." He paused and looked out at the city. "Plus, I'll be a good influence to balance out yours."

The Prowler’s eyes looked glazed. "Yeah, he needs a better influence than me."

"Are you going to keep doing this? Doing your villain thing knowing your nephew knows who you are?" Peter turned to look at the man. His head was faced down, looking at his hands.

"He- he wants to be a hero like you. And I don't want to fight him, I want to help him. I want to be someone he's proud of being related to."

Peter chose to ignore the  _ like you _ part. He could freak out about that later. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm in too deep. I've been trying to quit for a while but I haven't been trying hard enough. I got lazy. I think I'll try harder now."

"For your nephew."

The prowler nodded, his jaw clenched. "For him."

Peter stood up. "It seems like you've already decided then." He grinned and held his wrist out to launch a web. "Maybe we'll fight on the same side someday."

"Maybe we will." The phrase was a whisper, but Peter could still hear it, clear as day. "Thank you Spider-Man."

"The pleasure is all mine." And with that, he swung away, feeling content with everything that had happened that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on tumblr @lilacsandlilies4


	6. Kraven The Hunter (+1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by: Maya_Di_Angelo

**Spidey Watch** ✔ @officialspideywatch

Something’s wrong!

 **> Spidey Watch **✔ @officialspideywatch

Spider-Man and Kraven the Hunter (the weird guy with the tiger fur coat who has been spotted several times this past week) are seen engaged in a fight 

**> > Spidey Watch **✔ @officalspideywatch

This dude has this electric spear that he is trying to kill Spidey with!!!

 **> >> Spidey Watch **✔ @officialspideywatch

OH NO! SPIDEY IS DOWN YALL SPIDEY IS DOWN HE NEEDS HELP

_@iamphewphew @imtoooldforthis @notaparasite @officialdad @theatreismydomain_

**> >>> Fast Forward **@Thompsonbyname

Dude why did you @ the villains?!!???

 **> >>>> Spidey Watch **✔ @officialspideywatch

Our villains are a bit … possessive/protective of Spidey

 **> >>> Electro **@iamphewphew

We’re on our way! This fucker is GOING DOWN!

 **> >>>> Vulture **@superdad

LANGUAGE! But yes, we’re on our way.

 **> >>>>>> Light Bulb **@lightbulbismoi

Damn

* * *

Pain… 

Soul encompassing, unadulterated pain seeped through him just like the blood drenching through his suit and onto the grey uneven cement floor, painting it in dark red. Peter watched the red curve and spread like a river detachedly, an odd sort of fascination written upon his face. 

_Should- should there be this much blood?_

Peter didn’t know. Everything felt strangely disconnected and overwhelming at the same time, like he was drowning underwater and no one was there to pull him out. Like his lungs were crushing under his chest. Like his brain was on the edge of melting. 

He sucked in as much as air his battered lungs would allow him before releasing it harshly, his body shuddering with the effort. His eyes struggled to stay open, drooping again and again- each time his vision growing blurrier than before. The edges of his peripherals darkened and Peter willed them to go away, willed his eyes to stay open, willed himself to _get up._

Willed himself to get up… because he always did. 

He always got back up. 

_He had to._

Ignoring the blaze of pain that lightened his side on fire, ignoring the whiteness that engulfed his senses Peter clambered to his feet because he _always_ got up. No matter what he always got up, because this was _his_ city to protect.

“Stay down, Insect,” the dark voice of the hunter drawled, touched with cruel amusement. The man observed Peter from where he was leaning against the wall, his hazel eyes taking in the blood soaked spider themed suit. Peter knew the only reason he wasn’t dead was because the villain found some sort of sick pleasure in watching Spider-Man bleed out to death.

“Technically,” the brunette rasped, leaning against a wall for support, his breath labouring. “Spiders are arachnids, so quite wrong there buddy.”

“Keep your mouth shut, Insect,” the word ‘insect’ curled from Kraven’s lips like it physically disgusted him. 

“Ah man,” Peter coughed, attempting to distract the Furry Hunter long enough for him to plot an escape plan. The villain had planned this really well, cornering Spider-Man when he was deadly tired after spending hours swinging from building to building, fighting mundane crimes. “C’mon, I just told you spiders are arachnids. Have some respect, jeez.”

Apparently, talking back to Furry Hunters and telling them to have some respect wasn’t a good idea. Peter dodged the swipe aimed at his torso with a knife- _seriously where was this man getting his weapons from?_

“The only respect you will receive is being hunted by me!”

“Yeah, gotta tell you man,” Spider-Man fell to his side to avoid the stab, ignoring the acute ripping sensation that spread from his wound. “Doesn’t really sound like respect to me!”

The hunter growled in response and leaped after the vigilante with murder in his movements; each step furious, elegant and _dangerous._

The continuous flow of blood loss should have taken the last breath out of the brunet, and for the millionth time that week he thanked his lucky stars for his accelerated healing ability. However that did not in any way mean that it didn’t affect the teen. 

Peter dodged another slice aimed at his heart, breath tapering more and more with each excessive movement he made. A cough wracked itself out of the brunet’s lungs and Peter couldn’t _see_ … everything seemed the same. All blurry lights and overwhelming noises. The fabric of his suit rubbed harshly against his wound with every step he took backwards, heart pounding in his chest- desperate to keep him alive.

He didn’t see the spear-end swipe at his knees.

“Ugh,” the air got knocked out of Peter’s lungs as his knees gave away to the force of the hunter’s swing.

A tang of iron coated his tongue and dripped out of his lips, down his chin. For the first time that day, something uncurled in him, ugly and bone-chilling, pumping the blood through his system hard, firing his senses and screaming at his instincts… something a lot like _fear._

Fear that he wasn’t going to be able to save his city.

Fear that his friends might be next.

Fear that his family might be next.

Fear that this might be his last fight.

Fear that there’s no one to help him.

“Don’t bother getting up bug, it’s getting rather tiresome,” drawled the Furry Hunter and flashed a sick grin at Spider-Man, exposing his canines like a predator observing its prey slowly lose the will to survive. “After all, there’s no one to save you, punny bug.”

“About that buddy,” someone coughed from above as if from a cliche movie. Peter stilled as Kraven spun his spear to deflect an electric bolt. “We’re kinda here to kick your ass.”

_He knew that voice…_

“And he’s not an insect, I don’t doubt that he’s already told you this,” another voice echoed through the green mist that was slowly flooding the rooftop. “He’s an arachnid.”

_And that too…_

An idea of what was taking place right before him slowly became clear in his mind, and Peter didn’t know whether to laugh hysterically or cry with joy. 

He did neither, instead he just sighed heavily, amusement filtering through his tone despite himself.

“Seriously guys?”

“Oh hey, look,” the deep guttural voice of Venom said, and Peter rolled his eyes hearing the utter dryness in its voice. “The dumbass is alive.”

Peter opened his lips, indignation brewing in him at the quite deserved jab, a flimsy rebuttal ready at the tip of his tongue, however he was cut of by the one and only (because no one in their right mind would wear a costume that tacky, and honestly, does he even wash that coat?) Furry Hunter.

“What are you doing here?” the hunter growled, knees bent, ready to pounce and his spear head pointing directly at Vulture’s heart. “This is _my_ hunting ground!”

Peter swallowed thickly, the spear was a little _too_ close to Toomes’s heart, the image of Liz flashed before his eyes and he _knew_ he had to do something. Pushing his palm against the cement ground the masked hero rose, seeing but ignoring the bloody handprint. 

“Oh, this is _your_ hunting ground, is it?” Prowler said, lips curling and fingers curling, his claws glinting in light from the nearby street lamp. Although the words flowed out of Prowler’s lips posed as an idle question, the thundering dark _anger_ behind it left Peter reeling. 

“Yes,” Kraven hissed, ignoring the underlying threat that lingered in the atmosphere to stand against New York’s five known villains: Electro, Mysterio, Venom, Vulture and Prowler. “ _My_ hunting ground, _my_ prey and the five of you are ruining _my_ hunt. Leave!”

Vulture coughed lightly, in a very poor attempt to cover up the snicker that left his lips.

“So self centered,” Mysterio shook his fishbowl head slowly, faux disappointment colouring his tone (and Peter shook his head, a smile playing at his lips- _a true theatre kid indeed_ ), and he held a hand to his neck as if scandalized. “And to think I had such high hopes for you…”

“You’re cute,” Venom commented, the white globes it had for eyes were narrowed in thought as it scrutinized the hazel-eyed hunter. “I just wanna eat you up.”

“ _No eating!”_ the brunet yelped instinctively, wincing when all eyes turned onto him. He really should know when to keep his lips sealed, shouldn’t he?

“Insect,” Kraven snarled, rage and disbelief pouring into his generally indifferent expression. “You never stay down, do you?”

“It’s a charm of mine,” Peter admitted with a half-shrug at the same time Electro said, “It’s a charm of his, it’s a tad infuriating.”

Peter cracked a grin at that and pushed his palm against the wall to stand straight, “You love me, admit it, E.”

“You’re the single most annoying being I’ve encountered in this universe, Web-Head,” deadpanned Electro.

“All I hear is ‘I love you Spidey,’” Peter responded, his concentration already shifting to Vulture, who during the distraction provided by yours truly had snuck off using Mysterio’s mist and was planting traps around the Furry Hunter. 

“ _Enough!”_ Kraven cried, swishing his spear to clear the green mist curling around him. “I’ve had enough of your juvenile antics, begone-”

“Wow, he sounds really _fancy,_ ” Mysterio commented, beside him Venom nodded in agreement. “Did you, like, take a class or something? Man, I need one too, it looks so _fun!”_

“If you wanna sound like you have a pole up your arse,” Venom commented, voice less rough and more… _Eddie Brock._ “Sure!”

“ _WHAT DO YOU MORONS WANT?”_ Oh hey, look, Kraven’s face was purple. The hunter bared his teeth, his knuckles pasty white as they gripped his electric spear, a murderous look flitting across his face. 

“Glad you asked,” Prowler stepped forward, a sharp smile pulling at his lips. “We’re here to stop you.”

“What?” The Furry Hunter said, disbelief crystal clear by the raising of his bushy eyebrows and Peter could relate. 

_They were here to save him?_

Peter blinked, and then blinked again. One more time to let the shock settle. Oh this was really happening. Huh. Cool.

“You couldn’t defeat him on your own, so now that I’ve captured the insect you decide to foil my victory?” a sneer took ahold of Kraven’s face. “Or better yet, claim it as your own? Pathetic!”

“Oh, um, _no,_ ” Electro chuckled, for some reason instead of annoying or making him nervous, the villain’s laugh bloomed a new flower of hope in Peter’s chest. “We’re here to _save_ him, you see, we kinda actually like the little guy.”

“Aha!” Peter exclaimed. “You _do_ like me!”

“Someone get that dumbass to Stark,” Vulture rubbing his face, or where his face should have been under the metal mask. “The blood loss is making him an idiot.”

“What do you mean? He’s always an idiot,” Prowler muttered under his breath but made his way toward the vigilante nonetheless. 

“Even more of an idiot,” acquiesced Vulture. 

“You are fools if you think I am going to let my prize slip away from me!” 

“Objectifying people is bad,” Venom (or rather Eddie Brock) admonished, tendrils of black goo extending out of it. “Didn’t your mama teach you that?”

And the fight began. 

Peter didn’t know how the fight went, he honestly didn’t. One minute he was standing against the wall, ready to fight the Kraven and the next, he was being carried bridal style by Prowler. The wind rushed past his face, whipping against his ears as the man hopped from rooftop to rooftop, running with an unnatural grace towards the Stark Tower. 

“No, let me go,” Peter struggled, his movements slow and weak. “C’mon, I need to fight…”

“Not happening! What you need is help and then rest,” Prowler stated, tone firm and accepting no further arguments. Well… that never stopped Peter Parker a.k.a the dumbass suffering from blood loss. 

“ _I have to help!_ ” Peter cried, putting more effort into breaking free from Prowler’s arms. “It’s my responsibility! I have to… help.”

Peter slumped back against Prowler’s arms, breath shuddering and exhaustion pulling him under the realm of reality. 

His side throbbed as he inhaled deeply and he swore, angry at himself for not being able to help.

“Language kiddo,” Prowler murmured, the earlier anger that lined his tone fading away to soft concern. 

“Not a kid,” mumbled the brunet sullenly, jaw clenched. 

“Is that what you say to your dad too?” A minuscule smile twitched at Prowler’s lips. 

“My father’s dead,” Peter stated blankly, letting no emotion cloud his tone.

“Stark is dead?” 

“ _What?”_ Peter spluttered, face twisted with incredulity. “Mr. Stark is not _dead!_ ”

“But you said-”

“Oh my _god!_ He isn’t my _dad!”_

“Oh,” Prowler went silent unlike his legs that kept leaping from one roof to another at an impossible speed. “Are we at that rebellion phase?”

“ _No!”_ Cried Peter weakly, embarrassment surging through him. “We are _not_ having this conversation! Mr. Stark is just my mentor.”

“Oh you’re serious,” the surprise lacing through Prowler’s voice only served to increase the incredulity Peter was feeling. “He isn’t?”

“You guys _thought_ that _?_ ” 

“Well, you can’t blame us-”

“Not my father.”

“Have you told him this?”

“ _What?”_

“I mean, does _Stark_ know he isn’t your father?”

Peter stared at the villain ( _was_ he a villain? He _did_ save his life), mind blank as an unwritten white board. 

Prowler spared a glance at the kid in his arms before huffing out a puff of air dramatically.

“Kiddo, Stark sees you as his kid,” he rolled his eyes, looking _so_ done with everything. “I swear to god…”

“But Mr. Stark doesn’t see me-”

“We’re here.”

And they really were, Peter’s eyes fluttered close as the luminous glow of the Stark Industry logo blinded him. 

Wait.

Peter glanced down, heart thudding in his chest only to realize that they were hovering so high above ground next to the penthouse. 

“Prowler!” The brunet gasped, his purchase on the man tightening. “What the f-”

The glass window a few feet away slid open, and a mop of brown hair similar to Peter’s peered out.

“Stark,” Prowler nodded and flew over to the billionaire, the blasters fixed on his boots (which Peter had _just_ noticed) humming slightly. “Your son is hurt.”

Peter parted his lips to say _firmly_ once again that Mr.Stark doesn’t think of him as his son, _there was no way-_

“Bambino…”

_Oh._

* * *

Prowler landed back on the rooftop, the kid’s blood slathered against his chest reminding of the horrible state the hero was despite his insistence that he was fine. 

At the center of the stood a cage, trapping the bloodthirsty hunter inside securely.

“Finally!” Mysterio cried, hopping down from his perch against the ledge. “How did it go?”

“Stark took him to the medbay, kid lost a lot of blood,” Prowler exhaled heavily, fury curling in his belly like a monster, eager to come out and destroy the one who caused the kid pain. 

“He’s gonna be okay?” Vulture questioned, there was no emotion to be decrypted from his voice but even without that Davis knew that Toomes was worried. 

“I… I don’t know.”

A moment of deathly silence reigned the rooftop, smothering everyone with misery.

“Why do you care so much about that Insect?” Growled Kraven, knuckles white as they gripped the bars of his cage. “He is your _enemy!”_

“Exactly,” Electro stepped forward, eyes flickering between blue and brown in sync with the cold rage flickering within him. “He is _our_ enemy.”

Electro tapped his fingers against the cage bars, electricity passed and Kraven flew back onto the ground. 

“You don’t get to mess with what is ours,” Venom glared, its voice an echo of both the symbiote and the man inside.

* * *

**Spidey Watch** ✔ @officialspideywatch

Thanks to our local villains our friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man is quite safe and in the care of Dr. Stark (aka Iron Man). Thank you for saving him!

 **Pepper Potts** ✔ @siceo

Regarding the questions that have been posed to _@siofficial_ and _@youknowwhoiam_ and to the other Avengers, Spider-Man is safe and under the protection of the Avengers right now. Kraven the Hunter has been apprehended and imprisoned. The other enhanced individuals who were a part of the battle have yet to be located. They shall neither be punished nor awarded for their aid, but we do thank them for protecting Spider-Man. Further actions will be considered if any of them are located.

 **> Electro **@iamphewphew

Spidey is NYC’s, I’m not gonna let any other fudger take him down

 **> > Prowler **@iamtoooldforthis

What Electro means is that Spider-Man would have won if not for the heavy patrolling he did earlier that night. 

**> >> Mysterio **@theatreismydomain

We been knew he is a self sacrificing dumbass

 **> >>> Venom **@notaparasite 

Can we like… not? draw attention to ourselves?

 **> >>>> Electro **@iamphewphew

Oops?

 **> >>>>> Vulture **@superdad

Sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr @maya-malfoy1012


End file.
